With development of communication technologies, a technology using an intelligent electronic device with a touchscreen (a mobile phone, a handheld computer, or the like with a touchscreen) to control another intelligent device has been widely used. For example, a mobile phone with a touchscreen may be used to control a smart game console.
In a process of using an intelligent electronic device with a touchscreen to control another intelligent device, the intelligent electronic device used as a control end detects a touch event on the touchscreen, and sends, by means of Bluetooth or WiFi or in another wireless communication manner, or in a wired communication manner, a data packet including information about the touch event to the another intelligent device used as a controlled end, to control the another intelligent device. However, in an environment with interference, the data packet sent by the intelligent electronic device used as a control end may not be completely received by the intelligent device used as a controlled end, that is, a packet loss phenomenon occurs, causing a control exception.